Verde selva
by Ishtar4
Summary: Nanoha consigue la investigación que tanto deseaba en un país ajeno. Una serie de travesías harán que su vida cambie completamente y ¿por qué no? ayudarle a encontrar al amor de su vida. (Adaptación a NanoFate).


**Hello!** siii hoy estoy con todo :D

Aprovechando full mis vacaciones les traigo un one-shot de **"Follen kat"**. Es bonito y con una redacción seria. Los mexicanos entenderán un poco más de qué se trata (pues ocurre en México) Pero si tienen cualquier duda no duden en preguntar! Busquen **pozas de Xilitla** en internet. Así podrán hacerse una idea de dónde y cómo es. AH! también busquen "Sierra Gorda", habrá un momento dónde se preguntarán cómo es :)

En fin! disfrútenlo :)

Disclaimer: "Verde selva" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

Nerviosamente tamborileaba con la punta del bolígrafo en su carpeta, hoy sería el día en que el consejo académico tomaría una decisión sobre su viaje; ese viaje tan anhelado y que por los últimos seis meses llevaba planeando. Nanoha esperaba ansiosa por noticias sobre la beca de estudios en las América por la que estaba postulando, su asesor y maestro Gil Graham le había asegurado que ella sería la acreedora al recurso, pues él en su carácter de Decano abogaría ante el consejo, aunque sabía que no era necesario, pues sus antecedentes de buena estudiante la precedían, por lo que no habría razón para negarle tal honor. Aún así la joven se sentía insegura, pues así como ella, habían otros postulantes que por sus méritos ofrecerían una dura competencia. Ahora tenía la sensación de que la habitación en donde esperaba se hacía pequeña, mientras que al mismo tiempo percibía un sabor amargo en la boca, al punto de llegar a creer que la dilación del consejo se debía a que se había tomado una resolución negativa al respecto por parte de los miembros. Entonces empezó a prepararse mentalmente para recibir las malas nuevas. Tan embebida estaba en esta actividad que no se dio cuenta cuando Graham ingresó al recinto con una expresión que a todas luces indicaba triunfo, tanto fue que el viejo decano tuvo que llamarla más de dos veces por su nombre para que ésta prestase atención. El pleno del consejo deseaba hablar con ella, sólo era una formalidad, había dicho Gil, pues la decisión había sido tomada ya. Ella viajaría pronto.

El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco entero dentro de su pecho por la emoción y como impulsada por un resorte se abalanzó hacia el profesor, para llenarle el rostro de besos y prodigarle sus más sinceros agradecimientos, - No me des las gracias, que nada tuve que ver - decía el viejo por completo enternecido mientras la acompañaba al interior de la sala de consejo. Nanoha Takamachi anunció Graham al pleno; los decanos observaron a la joven con curiosidad, como preguntándose qué era lo que ésta tenía de extraordinario; ¡oh si! el entusiasmo de la juventud, parecía leerse como respuesta en sus rostros, entonces la exposición de la mecánica a seguir durante el viaje y las obligaciones inherentes a la beca de estudio. Takamachi, o Nanoha como ella prefería ser llamada, pasaría los siguientes ocho meses efectuando trabajos de investigación sobre las culturas de los pueblos indígenas de las Américas, particularizándose en un grupo en especial, que se hallaba situado en la serranía del cálido país anfitrión. Durante estos estudios, ella se comprometería a entregar reportes mensuales donde relataría las experiencias de estudio, para después formular durante los cuatro meses restantes, una tesis de investigación con los resultados obtenidos durante su estadía en el lugar. También le advirtieron que éste no sería un viaje de comodidades, pues tendría que adaptarse a las condiciones del sitio, mismas que acto seguido le fueron enunciando: caminos deteriorados, mínimos o inexistentes servicios básicos, distancias enormes entre las comunidades que para recorrerse se utilizarían medios rústicos, y demás penalidades que a la joven en el momento le resultaban por completo atrayentes, pues pensaba que sin duda este sería la aventura de su vida, algo por lo que había estado esperando y que por fin veía realizarse. Así mismo le indicaron que en el lugar de destino se encontraría con una persona que sería su enlace con el Instituto, una mujer por la que Graham daba las mejores referencias y con quién Nanoha establecería residencia por el tiempo que su estancia requiriera.

Habiéndose expuesto las generalidades del viaje, la reunión fue dada por terminado y Nanoha salió del lugar sin respirar y con el corazón tan grande que no le cabía en el pecho, pues a partir de ahora tendría sólo quince días para afinar los detalles y preparativos para su partida, al término de éstos el viaje. Entonces empezó por tachar los puntos que tenía anotados hacía mucho tiempo en la agenda dedicada al viaje y conforme lo hacía se daba cuenta de que una inminente sensación de especial angustia la iba embargando, pues el entusiasmo inicial se estaba combinando con reservas, pues de antemano sabía que sería muy duro y ahora ya no habría vuelta atrás, por lo que empezó a sentir un poco de temor al comprender la magnitud de lo que le esperaba, "estás nerviosa, eso tienes..." se decía a sus adentros para tranquilizarse cuando los momentos de duda la asaltaban. Así el tiempo se fue volando cuando se percató que sólo faltaban dos días para su partida y aún faltaba mucho por hacer, entonces era el tiempo de dar prioridad a las actividades restantes: las vacunas eran lo más importante, calzado nuevo propio para esas selvas, la revisión médica de pies a cabeza y por último las despedidas a familiares y amigos.

El día de su partida arribó al aeropuerto con tres horas de anticipación, el vuelo internacional así lo requería, ya documentado el equipaje sólo le restaba esperar para abordar el avión, pero mientras esperaba observo al viejo Gil venir, llegaba agitado y con la frente reluciente, pues había casi corrido en la creencia de que no alcanzaría a su querida discípula, el tierno viejecito había apurado a sus cansados pies sólo para desearle suerte de nuevo, despedirse y recordarle el nombre de las personas con las que se contactaría al llegar.

- Cuídate mucho, mi niña... - le dijo con los ojos bordeados de lágrimas - no te pierdas, estaremos en contacto- Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos y después de besar ambas mejillas de su maestro -Cuídate Gil Graham, que quiero verte vivo para cuando regrese- le dijo en tono de broma, enseñándole una pícara sonrisa, que él correspondió con aquella ronca risa socarrona que invitaba a reír a quienes lo escuchaban. Una voz en el altoparlante anunciaba a los pasajeros que abordaran para la próxima salida, entonces abrazos, recomendaciones de última hora y la sensación de miles de mariposas volando por todo el cuerpo en esos momentos. El viejo Gil se quedo observando con una sonrisa en el rostro cómo la pelirroja se alejaba entre la gente para de cuando en cuando volverse para despedirse con gestos de su mano, entonces el maestro con satisfacción veía cómo los sueños de una alumna se veían realizados, aunque en ese momento también sintió algo de nostalgia por el tiempo pasado, pero nuevamente se alegró al pensar que la juventud tenía sus méritos.

El vuelo estaba resultando sin contratiempos, en algunas horas más estaría arribando a una de las ciudades más grande del mundo, que serviría como puerto de enlace hacía su destino final, una comunidad perdida entre las montañas del trópico central del país, pero antes de ello pasaría unos días allí antes de la partida para aclimatar su cuerpo a las alturas que la esperaban y por otro lado debía buscar a su contacto en el país, este le indicaría las rutas y los medios que debía utilizar para llegar a destino. Una fuerte sacudida le dijo que había tocado tierra, para después sentir como el aparato se deslizaba por la pista, poco a poco fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta sentir que éste se hallaba por completo detenido, después descender y pasar por la aduana. A Nanoha le sorprendió el movimiento de aquella terminal aérea, tanto que en un momento le pareció que estaba parada en medio de un hormiguero que hervía en plena actividad, entonces pudo distinguir entre la gente a un hombre que sostenía entre sus manos un cartel con su nombre escrito en grandes letras; supuso que era su contacto y fue directo hacia él para presentarse. El hombre dijo ser Gerardo Sandoval, el Instituto se había encargado de anunciarle su llegada y lo había comisionado para recibirla en el aeropuerto, así como para ponerse a sus órdenes durante su estancia en la ciudad. A Sandoval le sorprendió el hecho de que esta japonesa le estuviera hablando en un castellano tan fluido, además del hecho de que al exponerle sus planes e itinerario, no pudo dejar de sentir que en sus adentros siglos de tradiciones pugnaban ante la idea de una mujer tan independiente, pero entonces el machismo inicial se fue diluyendo en la más pura admiración, aunque aún con sus reservas.

El hombre la instaló en un hotel céntrico desde dónde se podía apreciar una vista impresionante de una de las avenidas más bellas de la ciudad; comprendía que para esos momentos la pelirroja se hallaría por completo agotada, pues al sumar las diferencias de horarios más la resaca del vuelo, el resultado era un cansancio demoledor. Aún así Nanoha parecía inquieta, por lo que Sandoval le dijo que no se preocupara por el grueso del equipaje, pues él se encargaría de hacérselo llegar por la mañana, entonces la joven confiando en él, se abandonó al descanso que tanta falta le hacía. Entonces durmió, y lo hizo por casi cerca de doce horas seguida, al despertar tuvo la sensación de sentirse más lejos que nunca de su hogar; no bien había abierto los ojos cuando el discreto sonido del teléfono timbrando llamó su atención. Sandoval se comunicaba para confirmar que el equipaje ya se hallaba en el hotel y que había estado tratando de comunicarse con el contacto en la comunidad, pero desgraciadamente no lo había podido hacer, debido a que le indicaban que la persona ya no vivía ahí, que ahora se encontraba en otra comunidad, una que se encontraba más alejada, lo único que ahora podían hacer era enviarle un mensaje para anunciar la inminente llegada de Nanoha, ahora tendrían que esperar unos días por noticias, tanto del contacto como del Instituto. De momento Nanoha sintió que las cosas se estaban complicando, pero aceptó aceptar lo que Sandoval decía, además era lógico esperar por instrucciones. Aún así no tuvo que esperar mucho por noticias, pues Gerardo se estaba desarrollando con una eficiencia que estaba dando sus frutos, tanto que en máximo tres días estarían partiendo para Xilitla, el poblado más cercano a su destino final, ahí la dejaría pues sólo estaba comisionado para acercarla lo más posible y después de ello Nanoha estaría sola.

Temprano por la mañana salieron a carretera, les esperaría un trayecto de cerca de 7 horas hasta el pueblo de Xilitla, entonces Nanoha se acomodó en su asiento de manera de ir lo más relajada posible, Sandoval conduciría. Así iniciaba la etapa intermedia de su viaje y en su interior la pelirroja sentía una efervescencia que le era difícil describir; en palabras sencillas había vuelto la emoción con suma fuerza; mientras tanto Sandoval le hacía un sin número de recomendaciones que en realidad ella no escuchaba, pues se hallaba entretenida en mirar los paisajes que iban cruzando. En su cabeza trataba de guardar todas aquellas imágenes cambiantes de este país, que según decían, tenía todos los climas, desde un frío estepario hasta el calor de un clima selvático, pensando en ello trató de formular una hipótesis "... el número y diversidad de climas es directamente proporcional al número de culturas en el país" pensó mientras reía para sus adentros. Definitivamente ella era la indicada para realizar este estudio. Por un tiempo indeterminado observó al paisaje deslizarse con rapidez, así que empezó a notar que paulatinamente estaban dejando atrás las llenuras de cultivo para transitar por entre las montañas, - Es la Sierra Gorda...- mencionó Sandoval. El nombre le pareció gracioso, pero después de entrar en un camino muy sinuoso ya no lo fue tanto, pues comenzó a sentirse mal, muy mareada, al punto de pedirle a su compañero que detuviera el vehículo, pues sentía que las náuseas le jugarían en cualquier momento una mala pasada. El hombre sonrío y tomó el episodio el resto del viaje para bromear con ella, entonces se detuvo y ofreció un remedio a la enferma, remedio que pareció funcionar, pues poco a poco el color volvió a sus mejillas, - Te acostumbrarás, pues de aquí hasta Xilitla, el camino no tiene ni una sola recta- dijo el hombre en tono de mofa - apenas es el inicio-.

Tenía completa razón, este camino parecía que hubiese sido esculpido en el espinazo de un dragón, nunca en su vida Nanoha había transitado por un camino así, con tantas curvas, - Mejor trata de dormir un rato, así no te marearás- recomendó su compañero. Obediente cerró sus ojos y al cabo de un rato gracias al efecto del remedio, dormía profundamente y lo hizo por un tiempo indefinido, hasta que Sandoval empezó a hablarle de nuevo, estaban por llegar. La pelirroja entreabrió los ojos tratando así de despejarse de la modorra de un sueño incómodo, pero cuando lo hizo notó con sorpresa que la naturaleza había cambiado abruptamente, de un paisaje de montaña a uno verde selvático, exuberante en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sinceramente le impresionó mucho pues algo así en su país, sólo se podía ver por televisión, y ahora ella estaba ahí, incrédula de lo que sus ojos veían pues la certeza de tanto verde llenaba sus ojos. Al llegar al pueblo notó que un fino velo de neblina lo cubría y para cuando descendieron del vehículo, una suave llovizna se había desatado, según los lugareños no había parado de llover desde hacía tres días, haciendo que todo pareciera estar embetunado por el barro, fue entonces que Sandoval tuvo miedo de dejar sola a Nanoha, imagino y con toda la razón que los caminos estarían deshechos por la lluvia, pero nada más podía hacer y se dio a la tarea de buscar al contacto que ya debía estar enterado de su llegada.

Como era usual en los pueblos de la zona, se dirigieron a la tienda de víveres para preguntar; Gerardo ingresó al recinto seguido por la pelirroja, entonces le preguntó directamente al tendero que miraba receloso a los forasteros - Buscamos a una persona, una mujer llamada Fate Testarossa...- el tendero lo interrumpió tajantemente al decirle -... no la conozco- entre dientes. Entonces Nanoha insistió en su español de acento extraño pero el hombre no le respondió nada, como si no la hubiese escuchado, pero en ese momento escucharon una voz a sus espaldas, - si Don Manuel, acuérdese "amini tochtli", la japonesa-. Nanoha y Sandoval buscaron el origen de aquellas palabras y encontraron a un muchacho que en cuclillas se hallaba arrebujado en una especie de frazada. La joven mujer sólo pudo ver un par de ojos negros que se destacaban por una chispeante mirada entre la semipenumbra que los rodeaba. -¿Cómo te llamas?- interrogó Sandoval, - Domingo Reyes - contestó el aludido, después dijo que él le llevaba provisiones a la japonesa, que ese era su trabajo y que ella le pagaba muy bien por hacerlo. Sandoval lucía receloso ante el relato por lo que preguntó nuevamente al tendero, que respondió de mala gana que todo lo que éste decía era cierto, corroborando la historia del arriero. Entonces Nanoha estaba de suerte, porque Domingo partiría al día siguiente con rumbo a Ocuilzapuyo, el lugar donde Testarossa se encontraba, aún así Sandoval no dejaba de preocuparse, pues se sentía con una gran responsabilidad al dejar sola a una mujer y extranjera en un lugar extraño, pero entonces lo único que quedaba por hacer era llegar a un arreglo con el arriero, para que este llevara con bien a Nanoha a su destino. Así lo hicieron, llegaron a un buen arreglo, el arriero la llevaría y se le pagaría un extra por transportar la carga hasta allá, partirían al amanecer del día siguiente. Jornada, jornada y media había dicho el muchacho indígena que tardarían en llegar, aunque a Nanoha no le quedaba muy claro el término "jornada" intuía que quizás sería muy duro, cosa que confirmó Sandoval al explicarle que una jornada constaba de ocho horas de camino.

Entonces al despuntar el alba del día siguiente partieron y el tiempo de las despedidas llegó, Sandoval había sido encantador pues en tan poco tiempo de conocerlo, este se había convertido en su defensor, al punto de llegar a sentirse sobreprotegida, lo que ella no entendía era que a pesar de todo, a él le parecía que Nanoha era demasiado frágil para un viaje como este y no podía dejar de preocuparse, por lo que al despedirse le entregó algo envuelto en un pañuelo, que por la forma la joven pudo distinguir con claridad - Puedes necesitarla...- le dijo el hombre al leer su expresión de sorpresa -... nunca se sabe en estos lugares- Ella no supo que decir, sólo se limitó a guardar rápidamente el objeto entre sus ropas, para después darle las gracias por todo y confirmar que el próximo mes enviaría el primer informe, por último se dieron un apretón de manos y Sandoval observo como partían mientras que las luces del día empezaban a colorear de lilas el cielo matinal.

Así empezó la jornada por la última parte del viaje, el destino final se encontraba a menos de 20 kilómetros de distancia, pero por la dificultad del terreno, el trayecto se realizaría a pie o en el mejor de los casos a lomo de mula en algunos tramos, pero aún así era difícil, pues conforme avanzaban la pendiente se hacía más pronunciada haciendo que montar fuera peligroso, entonces no quedaba más que caminar por entre aquellas cumbres de exótica vegetación, que quizá en otro tiempo sería magnifico recorrer, pero ahora después de días de lluvia, lo único que quedaba era sentir un frío húmedo que calaba los huesos, dejar que el lodo llegase casi hasta las rodillas después de muchas caídas y sentir el cuerpo dolorido después de sólo haber caminado por unas cuantas horas. Para el medio día hicieron un alto, llevaban seis horas caminando a un penoso paso y lo único que Nanoha quería en ese momento era llorar, los pies le dolían terriblemente, Domingo había decidido hacer el alto, porque en su estado de gente de campo había comprendido que esta mujer de "razón" no soportaría tan dura jornada, entonces de entre la carga saco un atado de unas pocas tortillas untadas con chile, - come güerita, pa' que se sienta mejor- le dijo al ofrecer el alimento. La joven tomo una de las tortillas y se obligo a comer, pues el cansancio había inhibido su hambre, el primer bocado no le supo a nada, pero en los sucesivos empezó a paladear el magro festín y le pareció delicioso, en nada se comparaba este manjar ahora con el caviar. Entonces silenciosamente comenzó a sollozar, por primera vez en todo el viaje la desesperación le había ganado y todas aquellas dudas que habían permanecido subrepticias, afloraban como un torrente indetenible en este momento "¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" se preguntaba mientras tortilla en mano derramaba un llanto silente. Domingo se conmovió al extremo y le empezó a hablar en su dialecto; las palabras melodiosamente sonoras e incomprensibles la empezaron a tranquilizar, mientras que con los ojos llorosos vio como el indígena se dirigía hacia una de las mulas y extrajo un frasco que contenía un líquido transparente como el agua, -Toma pa' aguantar- le dijo al ofrecerlo - dale un trago- Nanoha destapó el frasco y acercó el borde a la nariz, el muchacho la miraba divertido, al oler el aroma pudo identificar que se trataba de algún tipo de licor, entonces bebió y al hacerlo sintió que le quemaba al pasar por la garganta, produciéndole un ataque de tos que terminó en risa, después sintió que un golpe de calor la recorría coloreando sus mejillas, -¿Qué es esto?- preguntó, Domingo respondió que era aguardiente y que servía para quitarse lo triste o lo cansado, al hablar el muchacho entrecerraba los ojos hasta formar unas rayitas de expresión divertida -...se va a sentir mejor- concluyo. Nanoha le agradeció, pues este muchacho con su sencillez había logrado hacerla sentir mejor y se dio cuenta que la caridad y la generosidad eran virtudes que aún existían en la gente.

Después de haber descansado por cerca de dos horas continuaron con su marcha, el arriero le había dicho que ya casi estaban por llegar pues les faltaba muy poco por recorrer ya que el terreno se prestaba para transitarlo en las monturas y así avanzaron a lomo de mula los últimos seis kilómetros, mientras que la tarde nebulosa caía sobre ellos. Para esos momentos la llovizna que los había acompañado todo el día se había disipado, regalándoles así el cielo una tarde de azules grisáceos al frente y la noche cayendo a sus espaldas, para que minutos después Nanoha pudiera deleitarse con la danza de luz de las luciérnagas entre el follaje, mientras que Domingo con una lámpara de mano alumbrase el sendero a su paso. Poco después llegaron a un claro entre los árboles y la joven pudo distinguir entre la noche, una construcción a manera de cabaña, hecha de tablas de madera y techo de hojas de palmas, como las casas típicas de la región, entonces escuchó a Domingo hablar nuevamente en su dialecto, algo que ella intuía como un saludo, pero que no podía ver hacia quién estaba dirigido gracias a la oscuridad, pues las nubes cubrían la lánguida luz de las estrellas de esta noche sin luna. De algún lugar del pórtico de la cabaña se escuchó en respuesta una voz femenina que contestaba el saludo del arriero, y así como el lo hizo, nuevamente el melodioso dialecto incomprensible y el fugaz destello de una braza de cigarro iluminando el rostro de aquella voz, por un momento Nanoha pudo ver dos ojos de penetrante mirada en un rostro de una mujer no mayor que ella. Inmediatamente supuso que ésta sería su contacto, Fate Testarossa, quién a pesar de haber sido avisada, no había ido a Xilitla a buscarla. El diálogo entre la mujer y el arriero continuo por unas frases más para terminar en la risa de ella, entonces la pelirroja pudo ver que la braza del cigarro avanzaba hacia ellos hasta dejarse ver entre el haz de luz de la linterna - Soy Fate Testarossa, te esperaba hace dos días- le dijo en un tono altanero, dejando a Nanoha con la respuesta en la boca, pues no espero a que ésta hablara ya que se dio la media vuelta con dirección a la cabaña dejándola a ella en mudo estupor -¿No piensas entrar...?- escucho desde el interior del lugar. El tono de la joven la enojó y molesta desmonto la mula, cuando lo hizo sintió que las piernas no la sostenían y con penoso paso ingreso a la cabaña. Domingo se encargaría de la carga, además para estos momentos a Nanoha no le interesaba si la misma se quedaba sobre las mulas.

Ya estando dentro vio que el recinto se hallaba iluminado por el rescoldo de una estufa de leña, misma que le brindaba al lugar el extraño resplandor de una semipenumbra rojiza, vio también que al centro había una mesa con unas pocas sillas a su alrededor, - Ven siéntate- le dijo Testarossa que esperaba con una silla para que descansara, cuando se sentó dejo escapar un bufido de cansancio, estaba molida después de tan penosa travesía. "...Nunca se sabe en estos lugares" giraba en su mente la sentencia de Sandoval, era completamente cierta, pues Nanoha se vio por completo sorprendida por esta mujer, que en la impresión inicial creyó mal educada. Fate le ofreció de comer frijoles y tortillas, alimento al fin y caliente, que la pelirroja devoró ávidamente mientras que Testarossa la observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa, después le sirvió un café cargado mezclado con aguardiente, para reconstituirla. Mientras hacía todo esto reinaba un silencio, que invadía por entero la cabaña, aparentemente ninguna de las dos tenía nada que decir, sólo se podía oír el agua hirviendo en la estufa y el crepitar de algunos leños al consumirse en el fogón de esta, sin decir nada Fate se levantó de su asiento para regresar al momento con un recipiente y después retornar por el agua caliente. El verdadero momento de sorpresa para Nanoha fue, ver como esta joven de aspecto rudo se inclinaba hasta casi ponerse de rodillas para desatar los lazos de sus botas, la pelirroja en un acto de pudor quiso impedir aquello - deja...- manifestó Fate- necesito revisar tus pies- entonces la pelirroja dócilmente permitió que aquella la despojase de su calzado, solo para ver que sus pies bajo las calcetas se hallaban con unas ampollas impresionantes, - Mmm... Botas nuevas, ¿verdad?- Nanoha asintió con la cabeza- No debiste hacer eso- le dijo con un tono de voz en el que se identificaba la compasión. Estando a esa distancia pudo distinguir con claridad los rasgos de Fate, pudo ver que era alta, que usaba el cabello muy largo y que su semblante lucía preocupado, mientras ésta hábilmente lavaba los pies doloridos con agua tibia para después aplicarles un ungüento antiséptico -...en estos climas debes mantener tus pies secos, para protegerlos- fue lo único que le dijo al terminar, fue entonces que ella la miró directamente a los ojos y Nanoha sintió como si un chispazo de electricidad, la hubiera atravesado, fue una sensación muy extraña, quizá el agotamiento la estaba haciendo desvariar. - No tengo camas, pero te prepararé un lugar en lo que conseguimos otro catre- la pelirroja asintió nuevamente con la cabeza, no le quedaban fuerzas ni para hablar, solo para musitar un gracias que fue recibido con una sonrisa encantadora. En una esterilla de palma Fate improvisó un lecho en el que se dejó caer Nanoha, que casi de inmediato durmió, sin importarle que lo hacía en el suelo, entonces soñó con su viaje, con la selva y con Testarossa, aquella hermosa que rudamente se mostraba compasiva.

Las voces al exterior de la cabaña despertaron a Nanoha, en ese momento una sensación confusa se plantó en su mente, habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, pues hacía solamente unos pocos días en que ella se encontraba en su patria y ahora despertaba en este lugar, en donde la rodeaban cosas por completo desconocidas para ella. No tenía ni idea de que hora sería, pero pudo ver que el sol se filtraba por entre algunas rendijas de las tablas de las paredes de la cabaña, creándose así una atmósfera especial en el recinto, sintió el penetrante olor del café molido terminó por despertarla completamente. Entonces quiso incorporarse, pero tenía el cuerpo demasiado entumido, así que poco a poco empezó a moverse hasta que estuvo por completo de pie, cada paso era una tortura, pero quería ver que había pasado con las cosas que había traído y por qué no confesarlo, tenía curiosidad de ver, ¿el lugar? quizá. Afuera se encontraban reunidos bajo un gran árbol, que los lugareños llamaban ceiba, Fate, Domingo, dos mujeres y unos niños que correteaban por ahí, la plática parecía ser amena pues se escuchaban risas entre los presentes, entonces uno de los niños se quedó mirando fijamente a la recién llegada, para después ir a colgarse de las faldas de la que sería su madre, llamando así la atención de los presentes hacia Nanoha. Domingo y Fate saludaron, de las demás personas escucho leves risitas y algunas frases en su dialecto, que Fate respondió entre risas, después tradujo lo que decían, a los niños les había impresionado el rojo cabello de Nanoha y preguntaban si no tenía la cabeza caliente, pues parecía tener encendido el pelo. Nanoha rió de buena gana con la ocurrencia, más tarde Fate le explicaría que esta gente tenía un mínimo contacto con otras personas y por lo tanto, los comentarios de Domingo habían causado revuelo entre los habitantes de las chozas cercanas, motivo por el cual se habían dado cita ahí desde temprano para conocerla. Sin querer en la mente de la pelirroja cruzo la idea de una exhibición de animales exóticos y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa.

Habiéndose satisfecho la curiosidad de estas personas se empezaron a despedir, pero hubo algo que intrigó a Nanoha, pues en un momento que parecían bromear, una de las mujeres dijo algo que hizo sonrojar fuertemente a Fate, que contestó en un tono más serio, inconscientemente pensó en justificar lo dicho, olvidando que la pelirroja no entendía nada de lo que hablaban. Entonces terminaron de despedirse y se quedaron solas, quedándose con ellas también un incómodo silencio.

-¿Dormiste bien?-

-Si gracias...Bueno es que estaba muerta-

- Lo pude ver, ¿Cómo están tus pies?-

-mejor gracias. Todo era muy raro para Nanoha, quién se podría decir que era excelente conversadora, pero había algo en esta mujer que le imponía al grado de quedarse callada, ¿qué era? algo indefinible.

Sin saber realmente que hacer ambas se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Fate atinó a decir "debes tener hambre", la pelirroja que hasta ese momento no había pensado en eso la sintió, un hambre terrible, entonces vio como Fate avanzaba hacia ella y conforme se acercaba, su corazón emprendió una loca carrera, y pasó tan cerca que si hubiese querido, con sólo estirar la punta de los dedos hubiera podido rozar la piel de sus brazos. "¿Qué te pasa Nanoha?" se preguntó mientras sentía el rostro arder y movía la cabeza para sacudirse esos pensamientos, después siguió a la primera para ingresar en la cabaña. Estando dentro, Testarossa empezó a servirle en un plato unos pocos de frijoles con queso seco, huevo y calentó unas tortillas de maíz.

Disculpa la comida, pero es la básica, como verás no hay electricidad, por lo tanto es muy difícil conservar los alimentos, así que comemos casi siempre lo mismo, sé que quizá no te guste, pero terminaras por acostumbrarte- expresó Fate a manera de disculpa por no poder ofrecerle más que este magro alimento, a lo que Nanoha le pidió que no se disculpase, pues ella entendía perfectamente la situación y estaba dispuesta a adaptarse así fuera a fuerza de comer puros frijoles y tortillas durante los próximos ocho meses que pasaría en este lugar. El comentario provocó risas en ambas, disipándose así la tensión que se había generado hacía sólo unos momentos, entonces Fate comenzó a hacerle mil preguntas a Nanoha, quería saber cómo estaban las cosas en la madre patria, los motivos que habían impulsado a la pelirroja a tomar este viaje, en fin quería saber todo. En la medida de sus posibilidades Nanoha respondía a los cuestionamientos que podía y le comentó los pormenores de su obligación para con el Instituto, habiendo respondido consideró que ahora era su turno para interrogar, pero se topó con una pared, pues Fate solamente le proporcionaría datos básicos de su persona, así Nanoha sabría que ella también estaba efectuando una investigación, era bióloga, un año menor que ella, también soltera, pero de ahí en adelante no respondió más preguntas, no deseaba hacerlo, picando así una vena curiosa en la pelirroja que de momento dejó las preguntas de índole personal por otras más generales.

A Nanoha le intrigaba saber si había más personas por parte del Instituto en estas regiones, respondiendo Fate afirmativamente a ello, pero le comentó que las distancias eran tan enormes que sólo esporádicamente le llegaban noticias sobre los demás, al decir esto la pelirroja percibió por un momento un dejo de tristeza en la voz de la joven, mismo que fue corregido casi en el mismo momento, dándole a Nanoha la impresión de que ésta ocultaba algo. Pero dejo de preocuparse por los asuntos que esta escondía, ya que simplemente no eran de su incumbencia y por lo tanto debía mostrar un poco de respeto ante sus reservas.

Mientras terminaba el desayuno Fate le preguntó si se sentía mejor, como para mostrarle los alrededores y enseñarle algunas cosas básicas para la operación de la cabaña, Nanoha respondió que no tenia inconvenientes, para que momentos después iniciaran un corto recorrido por el lugar. Así Nanoha fue siguiendo a la joven por entre verdes senderos formados por debajo de árboles, de momento le fue difícil seguir el paso, pues aquella se deslizaba rápidamente por entre el verdor, hasta que por un instante la perdió de vista.

-¿Fate?- la llamó con un dejo de sentirse perdida

-aquí estoy...- respondió la otra- sigue la vereda. La pelirroja obedeció, sólo para quedarse sin habla al llegar, pues el escenario que la recibía era como para quitarle el aire a cualquiera, Fate sonrió ante el asombro de Nanoha - es hermoso ¿verdad?- dijo al referirse al sitio, en verdad lo era, pues en una sucesión de niveles se presentaban pequeñas pozas de agua, interconectadas entre si por una serie de cursos de agua, todo ello inmerso entre una vegetación de explosiva belleza. - De aquí traemos el agua para la cabaña- expresó la pequeña joven, "¿traemos?" se preguntó Nanoha, pues según lo que Fate le había dicho, en la cabaña sólo estaba ella, no podía entender porque ésta hablaba siempre en plural, pero no preguntó nada, no quería volver a caer en una situación como la del desayuno así que continuaron con el recorrido. Conforme avanzaban por los senderos, Fate le indicaba que el grupo de personas en los que enfocaría su investigación, se hallaban dispersas por toda la zona, que hablaban el nahuatl, lenguaje que había estado escuchando desde su llegada a este lugar y muy fácil de aprender, por lo que se ofreció a enseñarla y mientras aprendía también podía traducir para ella algunas cosas. Después siguieron un sendero que las llevó directamente hasta la cabaña, para cuando llegaron el sol se encontraba en todo lo alto y en el cielo ninguna señal de nubes de lluvia de los días anteriores. Ahora se sentía un calor húmedo, sofocante, que daba la apariencia de haber detenido el tiempo, pues nada se movía o tenía la intención de hacerlo, sólo en el sopor de esas horas se podía escuchar el incesante zumbido del canto de las cigarras.

-Trajiste el buen tiempo contigo- mencionó Fate con una sonrisa mientras usaba una mano para cubrir el sol de sus ojos. Después recomendó descansar, era aventurado para Nanoha esforzarse de más en este momento, en el que aún no se había aclimatado pues el problema no era la altura, sino el calor. La pelirroja entendió perfectamente lo que aquella le quería decir, pues ahora se encontraba completamente bañada en sudor y con la sensación de estarse deshidratando.

- Te voy a dar algo pera que te sientas mejor - le comentó Fate al servirle un café que casi hervía, al ver la taza Nanoha sólo le quedo decir - ¿En verdad tengo que tomarlo?, ¿Así, con este calor?- con justa razón cuestionaba esto, pues era de locos tomar algo tan caliente en un clima que parecía derretir las cosas, - Bébelo, te sentirás mejor, confía en mí- Nanoha recelosa la miró y volvió a ver la humeante taza, movió la cabeza en signo negativo, pero bebió el contenido hasta terminarlo. No bien hubo terminado cuando empezó a sudar a mares pero se dio cuenta, que después de ello se sentía muy fresca, entonces Fate le explicó que ese truco se lo habían enseñado los lugareños, pues en palabras de los mismos, el fuego se combate con fuego, siendo éste el único modo de soportar las altas temperaturas. Ambas rieron hasta terminar la risa en sonrisas y después hubo una pausa.

-Fate... una pregunta ¿Dónde me puedo bañar?- expresó Nanoha con pudor debido a que desde que había salido de Xilitla no lo había hecho. Fate inmediatamente se disculpó, había olvidado por completo mostrarle la ducha, entonces la llevó a la parte trasera de la cabaña y le enseñó una rústica regadera ubicada detrás de una empalizada a manera de biombo. A Nanoha le produjo cierta gracia ver aquello, pues era en sí un baño al aire libre, compuesto por una cubeta suspendida de la rama de un árbol, misma que se accionaba mediante un ingenioso sistema de cuerdas, que al tirar de ellas dejaban escapar un gran chorro de agua fresca.

- ...La ducha- dijo graciosamente la joven- el baño de tina ya lo conociste, pero ese si lo prefieres, es mejor tomarlo por la tarde cuando el calor baja un poco, pero bueno te dejo, no olvides llenar de nuevo la cubeta al terminar- concluyó mientras se alejaba para darle intimidad a la pelirroja.

Mientras aquella tomaba su baño, Fate se dirigió hacia el pórtico de la cabaña para sentarse en el suelo recargada a ala pared. Había aprendido a conservar sus energías en este clima de extremos, y con la parsimonia de una tarde calurosa se puso a enrollar un cigarro de hojas de tabaco, otro conocimiento adquirido de sus vecinos, su única compañía en mucho tiempo. Cuando hubo terminado el rollo lo encendió con un doble propósito: fumar y ahuyentar a las moscas que zumbaban molestas en el calor. No le había dado ni una fumada cuando escuchó que Nanoha le hablaba a gritos, se asustó pues imaginaba que a esta le estaba sucediendo algo grave, entonces rápidamente acudió al llamado, para encontrar a la pelirroja de espaldas, tal y cómo Dios la había traído al mundo, al verla sintió que el rostro se le encendía en un rubor intenso en ese momento y mirando al suelo por el pudor le preguntó -¿Qué te pasó?-

- Mira, ¿qué es esto?- respondió aquella con desagrado, entonces le mostró que sobre la blanca piel de la espalda y subiéndole por un costado, una especie de rosario de diminutas esferas oscuras, que de primera impresión se podría decir que eran pecas o lunares, pero mirando con detenimiento Fate empezó a reír sin poder reprimirse,

- ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Qué es?- decía la otra al borde de la histeria, "garrapatas" expresó certeramente Fate, que al ver la expresión de la pelirroja explicó que eran ácaros hematófagos de la región; la explicación dejó en las mismas a Nanoha, "bichos chupa sangre" tradujo.

- Se te han de haber subido cuando montaste las mulas-

- Quítamelas... Por favor- respondió aquella casi en tono de súplica. Entonces Fate se dio a la tarea de remover cuidadosamente a los animalillos; fue a la cabaña para regresar con unas pinzas finas, una botella de alcohol alcanforado y su cigarro encendido; así comenzó con una paciencia increíble a acercar la braza encendida, lo suficiente para que el bicho al sentir el calor se soltara de la piel sin quemarla a ella, una vez que el insecto había liberado sus mandíbulas, con la pinza era removido y transportado a un recipiente. El acto se repitió con todos los animalillos que rondaban en su espalda y procedió a revisarle todo el cuerpo, mientras le explicaba que las garrapatas eran peligrosas por que trasmitían enfermedades de difícil curación, mismas que al no ser detectadas a tiempo podrían producir la muerte, resignada Nanoha escuchaba la explicación, sentía que le ardía el rostro de vergüenza pero no le quedaba otra, la selva le había brindado un desagradable recibimiento. Fate ajena a las reservas de la pelirroja y con el entusiasmo de cualquier naturalista, mencionaba las características del género, especie y familia a la que pertenecían las infames bestiezuelas mientras que Nanoha le rogaba que apresurase su tarea, pues no era muy agradable permanecer en pelotas por tanto tiempo.

- No te preocupes, la casa más cercana se encuentra a medio kilómetro de aquí y en dado caso la gente solo diría que tienes un cuerpo hermoso...- sin querer la concentración en los insectos había hecho que Fate bajara la guardia dejando escapar ese último comentario, que nuevamente volvió a encender furiosamente su rostro, entonces apenada guardó silencio para continuar con su parsimoniosa tarea, cigarro, pinzas, recipiente, hasta completar un total de veintitrés criaturitas que se alimentaban ávidamente de ella. - Je,je,je, No me ganaste, cuando llegué a este lugar, agarre cerca de cuarenta - dijo Fate en son de broma al concluir con aquella labor - ahora si, báñate y cuando termines frota el alcohol por todo el cuerpo para terminar de desinfectarte, es para prevenir que hayan dejado descendencia en ti.

Una vez habiendo terminado, Fate volvió a su reposo de las horas de calor, pero había algo que la estaba inquietando por completo, la imagen del perfecto cuerpo de Nanoha se negaba a abandonarla; pensar en ello le provocaba un sacudimiento que le recorría el cuerpo. Por qué estaba sucediendo precisamente esto, ahora que finalmente vivía en paz y ésta mujer que había venido a perturbar la tranquilidad que había logrado. Quizá era que había pasado mucho tiempo sola y necesitaba compañía, "que triste eres" se dijo después de pensar en una absurda comparación con Robinson Crousoe. Pero ahora no trataría de pensar mas en ello, pues un calor mayor al del clima a su alrededor la estaba envolviendo, entonces cerró los ojos adormecida por el constante cantar de las cigarras cercanas.

Los días pasaban con pasmosa lentitud, que Nanoha atribuía al calor, eso debía ser, pues parecía que los minutos duraban eternidades y las noches de calor eran interminables; provenir de un clima tan frío no ayudaba en nada, poniéndola a ella en completa desventaja, aunque poco a poco se estaba empezando a adaptar. Junto a Fate estaba aprendiendo mucho más que lo que podría llegar a aprender de un libro o en una aula de la universidad, todo ello gracias a la experiencia de ésta en el lugar. Además a la pelirroja le parecía encantadora Fate, pues tenía un carácter extraordinario, la mezcla perfecta entre fuerza y suavidad, toda ella era interesante, era de rasgos finos que escondían la fuerza suficiente como para derribar de un solo golpe a una persona mucho mas grande que ella, aunque tenía el aspecto de alguien muy seria, Fate le parecía en extremo hermosa y en ocasiones Nanoha sentía una imperiosa necesidad de abrazarla, pero se reprimía pues le parecía que ésta ponía a su alrededor un muro defensivo contra cualquier avance de tipo físico, una situación extremadamente rara debido a que Fate solía ser muy corporal con ella para rehuir ante cualquier señal de cercanía. En ocasiones podía resultar muy excéntrica en su modo de ser, Fate no perdonaba la siesta por la tarde y nunca dormía antes de la media noche, se levantaba antes del alba porque decía que le fascinaba ver como la neblina tocaba el suelo al amanecer, también salía todas las noches con rumbos desconocidos, cosa que intrigaba a Nanoha y quién movida por la curiosidad había intentado seguirla sin éxito en esas excursiones nocturnas. Siempre parecía estar distraída, sin embargo tenía un poder de observación impresionante que sorprendía mucho a la pelirroja, pues nada pasaba de largo para aquellos ojos del color del fuego. Domingo solía llamarla "amini" y las mujeres del poblado le decían "tochtli" palabras cuyo significado era oculto en un principio, pero que después sabría que significaban conejo cazador, título que Fate se había ganado gracias a sus hábitos nocturnos, apodo cariñoso que la gente le había otorgado, pues ella a diferencia de muchas personas de "razón" se había acercado lo suficiente al pueblo indígena como para ser considerada una más entre ellos, situación que Nanoha admiraba mucho y pensaba que quizá también pudiera ella lograr lo mismo.

Los conocimientos de Fate sobre las formas de vida de estas personas, eran la pieza fundamental en la que se sostenía la investigación que ella estaba desarrollando, pues sin ellos el trabajo sería más difícil de efectuar. Además se estaba creando entre ellas un vínculo especial, algo más que amistad, algo como complicidad y entendimiento entre ellas, situación que en muy pocas ocasiones se puede llegar a establecer entre dos personas. Así transcurrieron muchos días, en los que las tardes de siesta se respetaban y las platicas continuaban hasta muy entrada la noche. Nanoha estaba adquiriendo los hábitos que Fate con confianza compartía con ella, e incluso como en su caso, los lugareños empezaban a llamar a Nanoha con el nombre de "yectli tzontli", sustantivo que nunca empleaban en su presencia por timidez, pero que socarronamente Fate nunca quería decirle el significado, situación que iniciaba luchas juguetonas que Nanoha siempre perdía, para iniciar de nuevo y perder entre risas una vez más.

Se acercaba el mes de mayo, uno de los más calientes en el año, lo que había vivido Nanoha en esta selva, era nada en comparación de lo que se veía venir, cosa que muchas veces Fate le había advertido sin ella creerle realmente. Ahora nada era suficiente, ni el remedio del café o las duchas de la cubeta, todo estaba caliente, desde el amanecer, hasta el amanecer siguiente y sólo los baños nocturnos en las pozas eran el único remedio contra este infierno desatado. Entonces Nanoha sabiendo de las escapadas nocturnas de su compañera, aprovechaba para disfrutar del agua helada de las mismas en solitaria quietud; se deslizaba silenciosamente por entre las veredas que la conducían al lugar; al llegar empezaba a desnudarse, para después entrar en el agua rompiendo delicadamente en ondas, el espejo que la recibía cada noche en una deliciosa caricia fresca. Así permanecía por largos momentos sin percibir que cada noche era observada, pues entre las plantas miraba atenta Fate, como la pelirroja efectuaba a la misma hora siempre el mismo ritual. Fate sostenía la respiración para mirar como la luz de la luna iluminaba de modo sobrenatural aquella piel desnuda, ese cuerpo de proporciones clásicas y alabastrino color. Nanoha le gustaba, y de una manera que nunca había sentido. No sólo le gustaba el aspecto físico, sino toda ella, completa, pues se había ido metiendo poco a poco en su mente, desde esa primera vez cuando la vio exhausta y por compasión había curado sus heridas. Ahora ella llenaba todos los espacios en su alma, al punto de llegar a sorprenderse pensando en la pelirroja en cada segundo del día. Algunas veces hasta podía percibir que ésta quizá albergara por ella un sentimiento similar, podía verlo en su expresión, cuando ella fingía dormir la siesta y Nanoha furtivamente podía pasar un tiempo indefinido observándola "dormir". Fate quería decirle, explicarle o confesarle lo que sentía por ella, pero nunca era el momento adecuado o la situación propicia para hacerlo, era más bien el temor al rechazo lo que la detenía de hacerlo, el miedo era muy fuerte y el delicioso tormento se estaba volviendo un nuevo hábito y el calor nocturno que no baja, para después tener la sensación de estar haciendo mal y después tener que mirar a esos ojos celestes con sumo pudor y con la certeza de que en cualquier momento iba a ser descubierta por su compañera.

Así cada noche decidía no continuar con su entretenimiento nocturno y pensaba que haría las cosas bien, que esta vez hablaría, aún fuese a riesgo de alejarla para siempre. Así regresó a la cabaña, dejando a Nanoha en las pozas, quién ajena continuaba con su baño nocturno sin preocupaciones. Estando en casa Fate se recostó en su catre de lona, cerró los ojos para intentar dormir, pero su imagen favorita permanecía fija en su mente, a los pocos minutos escuchó que la pelirroja se acercaba por el camino, la sintió entrar y volvió a cerrar los ojos nuevamente para fingir que dormía, pero se hallaba con el oído atento a los movimientos que Nanoha hacía, entonces fue que la percibió junto a su camastro y como cuando ella tomaba la "siesta" la pelirroja la observaba dormir. Amparada por el falso estado de inconsciencia de Fate, Nanoha se acercó cada vez más su rostro, hasta rozar con sus labios los de ella, para inmediatamente levantarse con cara de sorpresa, como si hubiese hecho algo malo para retirarse a su lecho después. El corazón de Fate latía desbocado, sentía que no podía escuchar nada por el golpe de calor inmediato que experimentaba y con los ojos muy abiertos se daba cuenta de que no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de suceder. Pedir una explicación o quedarse callada, difícil situación se planteaba Fate en ese momento que pensaba en lo sucedido una y otra vez, hasta darse cuenta que el pausado ritmo de la respiración de su compañera indicaba que esta ya se hallaba dormida. -mañana... - se dijo en un murmullo mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Por la mañana Fate se levantó tarde y con el cuerpo adolorido por una noche de emociones y mal dormir, hecho que a Nanoha le sorprendió mucho, pues su amiga era la madrugadora de las dos y cuando le pregunto que si se sentía bien, ésta le respondió con un gruñido malhumorado, haciendo con ello que la pelirroja se descontrolara al momento. Quizá Fate había estado despierta cuando ella la creía dormida y cuando ella no había podido reprimir el deseo de besarla en los labios. Fate no mencionó nada al ver el turbado estado de su amiga, sólo se levanto y le comentó que tenía que salir a recoger unas muestras de vegetación que necesitaba para su investigación, situación que a ambas ofrecía la oportunidad para pensar claramente las cosas con calma. Nanoha se quedaría en la cabaña pues estaba ordenando sus escritos para enviar el próximo reporte al Instituto.

- ¡En verdad estas bien?- volvió a preguntarle al ver su rostro un poco demacrado.

- estoy bien- le respondió con la usual sonrisa mientras se colocaba el sombrero y la mochila al hombro, para después salir sin decir nada más. Nanoha se quedó algo inquieta con esta indescifrable actitud, "eché todo a perder" pensaba sin saber que Fate realmente se sentía mal físicamente, las observaciones nocturnas de su delicioso tormento cobraban ahora su precio, pues había sido expuesta a una enfermedad desgastante que en el transcurso del día daría otro golpe en su cuerpo.

No había pasado mucho tiempo después del medio día cuando Fate regresó, Nanoha se hallaba sentada en el pórtico repasando sus notas cuando la vio venir, por su andar se adivinaba que algo no estaba bien, entonces la pelirroja se levantó de su lugar para ir a su encuentro justo en el momento en el que Fate parecía caer, deteniendo así en vuelo su caída.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó alterada.

-Fiebre- fue la respuesta en un suspiro- Ayúdame, necesito recostarme-. Entonces como pudo logró llevar a la joven al interior de la cabaña para recostarla en el camastro, rápidamente quitó las botas y noto que toda ella se hallaba bañada en sudor, diminutas perlas se formaban en su frente mientras que las mejillas permanecían sonrojadas por la temperatura. -Nanoha, tengo frío- dijo en un murmullo. Nanoha intuyó que debía ser muy alta la fiebre para tener frío con un clima de 38°C, y aunque de inicio se negó, acabo por arroparla con una manta. La preocupación de Nanoha estaba a punto de volverse histeria por no saber que hacer, en el botiquín solo tenían algunas hipodérmicas, penicilina, aspirinas y banditas. ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué hacer?, se preguntaba mirando a todos lados en la cabaña, entonces la enferma le indicó que en una gaveta del gabinete había un frasquito que decía "Alquinal", que preparara una jeringa para inyectarle la solución. Rápidamente Nanoha buscó la medicina y al leer la formula de la etiqueta exclamó -¿Quinina?, ¿Pues qué tienes?-.

- Paludismo, hace días que me estoy tratando, pero ya me hice resistente a la penicilina- manifestaba Fate en medio de los escalofríos que le producían la fiebre.

- ¿Y porqué no dijiste nada?- exclamó casi en un grito Nanoha.

- porque esto es cíclico y ya me acostumbre a tratarme sola-. Mientras escuchaba estas razones preparaba la solución, pero con temor vio que el medicamento sólo alcanzaría para una dosis, haciendo que ésta rezara por que fuese suficiente.

Aplicó el medicamento y empezó a hidratar a la enferma, para después esperar que la fiebre no subiera más, pues de ser así no podría hacer nada y el pueblo más cercano era a veinte kilómetros. Pasaron varias horas de angustiosa espera, horas en las que Fate murmuraba en estado subconsciente cosas que Nanoha le parecían incomprensibles, debido a la mezcla de los tres idiomas. En un momento pareció que la fiebre se estabilizaba pues Fate se hallaba consciente y casi en un grito de dolor, pero aún así pudo ver que Nanoha estaba junto a ella mirándola con desesperación, paso saliva e indicó - Nanoha... es necesario que busques a Domingo, tienes que conseguir más quinina –

- Pero no te puedo dejar sola- respondió la otra sabiendo que el arriero vivía a medio kilómetro de ahí.

- tienes que hacerlo... la dosis no va a ser suficiente...- musitó Fate casi sin fuerza. No había mas remedio, entonces salió con el corazón hecho un nudo, dejando a la joven nuevamente en estado inconsciente. Nanoha avanzó por entre los senderos con velocidad, los meses pasados en este lugar habían asegurado firmemente su condición física, en la cabeza la imagen de Fate, su Fate, aquella por la que sentía algo más que amistad, por la que sentía un amor que no se atrevía a confesar. Tenía pavor de perderla, pues el miedo le estaba jugando crueles pasadas a su mente, pero el destino estaba de su lado pues pronto encontró a Domingo, este se hallaba haciendo labor en su cafetal.

-¡Domingo!, Fate esta muy enferma, necesita quinina-. El muchacho dejó su machete de lado para acercarse.

- ¿Tiene fiebres?-

- si, necesito que consigas la medicina, yo no puedo dejarla sola y se nos terminó- Domingo no espero mas y salió con rumbo a otra comunidad, donde sabía que se encontraba una casa de salud donde quizá encontraran la medicina, era cuestión de apostar, pero valía la pena, pues era mas rápido que ir al pueblo y regresar. Quedaron de acuerdo, Nanoha regresaría a cuidar a Fate mientras que Domingo buscaba el remedio.

Cuando Nanoha arribó a la cabaña, se encontró a Fate en el suelo inconsciente, al parecer había tratado de incorporarse, pero minadas sus fuerzas por la temperatura, ésta se había desvanecido, temiendo lo peor Nanoha se acercó rápidamente, tal y como ella temía la fiebre había vuelto. La piel de Fate ardía, entonces trató de levantarla, pero el laxo cuerpo de ésta hacía más difícil la tarea de hacerlo.

- Fate... Ayúdame- le decía al hacer el esfuerzo por levantarla, hasta que ésta en semiinconsciencia empezó a cooperar. Con dificultad logró incorporarse para llegar nuevamente a su lecho.

-...tenía sed- expresó con dificultad al estar recostada, la pelirroja le dio de beber para después colocarle sobre la frente y vientre un compresas húmedas, el instinto le decía que debía de tratar de bajarle la fiebre por cualquier medio, pero parecía que no lograba un avance significativo contra aquella calentura que estaba consumiendo rápidamente a Fate y Domingo que no llega, entonces el delirio que empezaba a atacar y Nanoha por completo en desespero. "¿Dios qué puedo hacer?" se dijo al pensar en una solución, entonces ideo algo que podría resultar peligroso, sumergir a Fate en el agua fría de las pozas, pero dudó pues sabía que eso posiblemente le provocaría un choque que podría matarla, pero en su angustiada mente era el único remedio para estabilizar a la mujer que amaba, mientras llegaba el medicamento. Entonces como pudo la levantó del camastro, Fate débilmente se desgastaba en murmuraciones incomprensibles; Nanoha pasó el brazo de ésta por sobre sus hombros y con el propio sujeto la cintura de ésta; así poco a poco fueron avanzando por el camino hacia las pozas. Fate hervía, podía sentirlo en el contacto con su piel, nunca fueron tan interminables unos cuantos metros, pues a cada momento Nanoha hacía paradas para recuperar el aliento después de estar perdiéndolo por el esfuerzo de soportar el peso muerto de la joven. Fue un alivio divisar la gran laja de piedra que les servía de plataforma y asiento en las pozas, ahí la sentó mientras la desnudaba para después tirar de ella con el resto de sus fuerzas, deslizándola así al interior de la poza. Inmediatamente sintió como el peso disminuía mientras sostenía el desmayado cuerpo de Fate, que flotaba sobre la superficie del agua; con total devoción introducía sus dedos por entre el cabello para enfriar la cabeza un poco, mientras observaba con angustia el estado inconsciente de su amor notó que en verdad se veía más pequeña de lo usual, entonces se aferró al cuerpecito y lloro toda la desesperación de sentirse tan impotente, tan sola y alejada. Nunca imaginó que este viaje tendría estos matices en los que se veía envuelta, así la certeza de no sólo ser ella sino vivir por aquella persona que sostenía en brazos, era lo que mantenía su fuerza en esos momentos. Mientras lloraba a su alrededor se escuchaba el suave rumor del agua fluyendo, el sonido de las cigarras y la respiración de Fate normalizándose, hasta que paulatinamente ésta recuperase la conciencia, la fiebre cedía ante el remedio.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos se hallaba en brazos de Nanoha y pudo ver esos ojos azul celeste, que competían en color con todas aquellas cosas que ella amaba, así vio también la angustia que bañaban a esos ojos y que marcaba la expresión de su adorado rostro.

- Nanoha... Yectli Nanoha - dijo al tocarle la mejilla con una débil mano mientras esbozaba una frágil sonrisa. Nanoha la estrechó fuertemente mientras bañaba su rostro en besos - Estaba aterrada- dijo entrecerrando los ojos para acunar el cuerpecito en su seno. A Fate le pareció un espectáculo de magnífica belleza ver a esa mujer siendo iluminada por los haces de luz que se filtraban por entre el follaje circundante y ver que su expresión se iba relajando poco a poco tras el susto sufrido. Pronto Nanoha sintió que ya era tiempo de retirar a Fate del agua, sin decir nada volvió a sentarla en la piedra para empezar a cubrirla, mientras Fate dócilmente se dejaba vestir al momento que recibía un sin número de besos, mismos que débilmente respondía. No eran necesarias las palabras para expresar lo que estaban sintiendo, nuevamente la pelirroja paso el brazo de su amada sobre sus hombros y apoyándose así empezaron a avanzar.

- Nanoha... yo-

- No digas nada, estás muy débil. Por el camino se encontraron con Domingo que volvía con la medicina, y ayudada por el muchacho, trasportaron la frágil carga hasta la cabaña. Ya estando en casa el joven le indicó a Nanoha que el médico de la casa de salud vendría en unos días, mientras tanto prescribía la misma dosis cada doce horas por tres días, para tratar agresivamente la infección.

Durante los días siguientes Nanoha cuido de Fate y Domingo permaneció al pendiente de ellas; las fiebres se repitieron, pero no con la intensidad de esa primera tan desgastante, se le estaba ganando la guerra al paludismo de Fate, al punto que una semana después ya había sanado, aunque a sus mejillas aun no regresaba el tono rozado que las caracterizaba, pero lentamente fue recuperando fuerzas, todo gracias a la dedicación y cuidados de los que era objeto por parte de la pelirroja. Ahora volvían las risas, las pláticas y bromas entre ellas, llenando nuevamente de entusiasmo al lugar que días antes había sido escenario de tanta angustia.

- Es increíble cómo te has recuperado- le decía Nanoha sonrisa en labios.

- lo que pasa es que eres una miedosa, si nada más era una calenturita la que yo tenía- le respondía Fate de manera socarrona.

- ¿Calenturita? Ja!...Me tenías histérica- expresó sinceramente la pelirroja

- No Yectli, tienes para mucho rato a tu tochtli- bromeo nuevamente Fate. Entonces sin previo aviso fue atacada por Nanoha, esta vez ella dominó la lucha, pues Fate se hallaba debilitada por las cosquillas que ésta le hacía estando sentada a horcajadas sobre ella. Inmovilizada la rubia pudo ver como aquellos ojos tomaban otra expresión, una seductora y sensual mientras que en sus labios se curvaba una deslumbrante sonrisa.

- ...¿Ahora me vas a decir que significa "yectli"?- escuchó a esos labios que deseaba con toda su fuerza morder y que cada vez veía más cerca, tanto que casi rozaban los suyos, para sin tocarlos retirarse en una sonrisa dejándola a ella con el deseo de aquellos, para así empezar con su dulce tortura una vez más, un juego que ambas disfrutaban.

- No te voy a decir - dijo Fate en el momento en que sorpresivamente giraba su cuerpo para dejar de espaldas contra el suelo a la pelirroja. Ahora ella era quién tenía el control de la situación y reprodujo exactamente el juego que Nanoha jugaba dejando a ésta en anhelante espera, hasta que sin poder detenerse, Fate besó con ansiedad aquellos labios y su beso fue correspondido del mismo modo.

- ...te adoro- le decía innumerables veces entre las caricias que le prodigaba. Pronto el calor las superó y la ropa fue un estorbo que se fue desperdigando por el suelo de la cabaña, quedándose entonces ambas en iguales condiciones, sólo piel, calor y mucho tiempo para explorarse, conocerse, para recorrer esos caminos hasta ser memorizados por entero, mientras que la luz del sol se filtraba por entre las rendijas de las paredes y afuera el verde que las había unido, en el interior solo murmullos y suspiros entrecortados. Era un placer el sólo observar el rostro de Nanoha al ser besada por Fate, el sentirse recorrida por aquella criatura de manos finas que se aferraba con dulce ansiedad a su cuerpo, mirar sus ojos de rubí extraño y sentir sus labios ascender y descender en besos por su piel, sentir como lamía las pequeñas gotitas de sudor que relucían ante la extraña luz de la cabaña. Sentir a ese ser que trazaba rutas por entre los montes y valles de su cuerpo, como los exploradores que por primera vez se enfrentan a un territorio desconocido, Fate avanzaba y retrocedía, pulsando todos aquellos puntos que sabía desencadenarían una reacción en extremo placentera en la pelirroja, mientras ésta a su vez recorría con la punta de los dedos aquel cuerpo de piel suave como terciopelo, que respondía a cada una de sus caricias para fundirse en un solo ser con la flama de un calor correspondido, entendimiento mutuo de un momento sin fin, de algo llamado amor en su más simple expresión.

- Te amo - gimió Nanoha al momento de llegar a un total éxtasis mientras sentía que cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se hallaban tensionados por el placer. Entonces intentó recuperar el aliento y sentía que Fate también intentaba normalizar su respiración, y durante mucho tiempo se quedaron abrazadas. Así Fate descubrió que el cuerpo de su adorada pelirroja le proporcionaba paz, entonces durmió sobre su pecho un sueño tranquilo y Nanoha como en los tiempos de las siestas fingidas, la observó dormir hasta unirse con ella, arrullada por los sonidos distantes de la naturaleza.

De ahí en adelante transcurriría el tiempo plagado de simples detalles en los que se combinaban el trabajo, el juego y el amor en plena complicidad, siempre inmersas en su paraíso particular pensaban que esto podría ser para siempre al ser tan felices, y se llegaron a convencer de que este tiempo era el más feliz de en vidas.

Ahora no solo eran dos personas individuales, sino que se habían convertido en una sola que vivía y respiraba por la otra. El entendimiento completo llego cuando Fate confió por entero sus secretos a Nanoha, fue entonces que ésta supo cómo la joven había llegado a estas tierras y por qué hubo tonos de tristeza en su voz en un inicio, también supo que a Fate le dolía la soledad y que el miedo al abandono era una constante que la perseguía. Ahora Fate por voluntad propia, abría su alma por entero a su amada, pues había llegado a la conclusión de que nunca en su vida había amado a alguien del modo en que su pelirroja la arrebataba, aunque sabía que esta sería la apuesta mas costosa que jamás hubiese jugado alguna vez, pero no pensaría en ello sino que jugaría sin miedos, no pensaría en el devenir pues el hoy era lo importante.

Aún así las dos descubrieron que el tiempo puede ser un aliado enemigo, que llega a cambiar el destino de un momento a otro, pues no hay plazo que no se cumpla y ambas lo sabían; la estancia de Nanoha se acercaba peligrosamente a un término, entonces los encuentros de amor se hacían más vehementes debido a la certeza de la pronta separación. Así entonces se ponían a construir castillos en el aire que pronto se desvanecían ante la realidad de tener que vivir vidas separadas.

- No te vayas-

- Sabes que no puedo quedarme. Ven conmigo-

- No puedo, aun tengo compromisos aquí- eran líneas de diálogos que cada vez se hacían más frecuentes, así como una melancólica sensación de tristeza, avanzaba abarcando todo lo que las rodeaba. ¿Por qué ha de ser así? Era una pregunta constante que se quedaba siempre en el aire sin una respuesta aparente, y mientras buscaban esa respuesta, sentían al alma partirse en pedazos, se habían acostumbrado demasiado y ahora la separación se estaba haciendo dolorosa, llegando inevitablemente a un punto de quiebre que no podrían evitar.

-¡No quiero despedirme!- expresó Fate en la víspera de la partida, pues su vida se iba con Nanoha al día siguiente.

- Ven, no quiero que estés triste- le dijo ésta esperándola con los brazos abiertos, entonces la rubia avanzó hacia ella estrechándose largamente, como queriendo de este modo no dejar escapar lo vivido.

- Pronto nos veremos-

- Sabes que eso no es verdad-

-tu comisión terminará en un año-

- así es pero quizás en ese año que pase, tu ya me hayas olvidado-, -eso es falso y lo sabes-

-Aún así no quiero decir adiós-. Esa noche se amaron despacio, después hablaron y rieron de los recuerdos, para después amarse nuevamente y permanecer el resto de la noche engarzadas en un abrazo del que ninguna de las dos quería separarse jamás.

Al alba esperaba Domingo con toda la carga lista.

-Fate... Ven conmigo- pidió Nanoha por última vez - aunque sea sólo a Xilitla-

-No amor, no quiero que duela aun más de lo que ya está doliendo-, entonces sólo se miraron para abrazarse nuevamente por largo rato, sintiendo que todo se estaba acabando en ese momento. Nanoha se iba y Fate dudaba en quedarse o partir, su cuerpo deseaba ir con el objeto de su amor, pero su voluntad le impedía hacerlo, o en realidad no era ello, era algo que estaba más allá de la posibilidad para poder describir un por qué, desarrollándose en su ser una batalla interna que en el momento tenía perdida. Así partió Nanoha, mirando hacia atrás a Fate que trataba de sonreír en un gran esfuerzo, "las cosas buenas duran muy poco..." pensó cuando vio desaparecer entre la espesura a su adorada pelirroja, partiendo con ella también los momentos y detalles que ella atesoraba. Sólo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando Fate sintió que todo el peso de su partida le caía encima haciendo con ello que se formara un vacío indescriptible en su espíritu, "...escríbeme" fue lo último que escucho de esa voz que la transportaba. Poco a poco un aire triste se empezó a apoderar de todo, pues el buen tiempo se escapaba para alcanzar a Nanoha en su travesía, ahora a Fate no sólo le llovía el alma, sino que la naturaleza se unía a su pena, manifestándose en una fina llovizna, que paulatinamente se fue convirtiendo en lluvia que acallaba todos los sonidos con un llanto sordo, que Fate lloraba hasta sentir que no tenía más lagrimas para derramar, para así inmediatamente volver a llorar nuevamente.

Toda esa semana llovió, impidiéndole a Fate salir de la cabaña, impidiéndole así también un descanso para su pena, pues en el ambiente del lugar aún permanecía presente su aroma, su imagen, su voz en la mente de esta joven, dónde los suspiros de la pelirroja aun rompían el aire circundante. Con desesperación Fate sabía que Nanoha era la única mujer que había llegado a tocar su alma, entonces impotente hacía reclamos a la nada, que cruelmente muda nada respondía para que la joven mujer viviera sola en su desazón mientras que la tristeza poco a poco iba echando raíces profundas en su alma. Todos habían sentido la partida de la pelirroja, pues había dejado en todos un agradable recuerdo con su proceder, pero nadie sintió más esa partida como Fate, quien en otro tiempo era entusiasta y tenaz, ahora permanecía lánguida y taciturna en la contemplación de un recuerdo perdido. Las personas empezaron a preocuparse, pues su querida tochtli aparentemente había perdido la voluntad de vivir, lo único que podían hacer era acompañar a la pequeña, para hacerle sentir que no estaba sola, que ella pertenecía a su grupo, la sencillez de sus costumbres eso les indicaba hacer, pero comprendían también que ésta deseaba estar sola.

Por su parte Nanoha se encontraba en una situación similar, el viaje de regreso a casa se efectuó sin eventualidades, pues la única constante en este, era tener a Fate metida en la mente siempre y a la tristeza de su compañera, que le susurraba al oído por el perdido amor mientras que recorría miles de kilómetros hacia un distante destino. Al llegar a su hogar sintió como si nunca hubiese pertenecido a ese sitio en realidad, todo era demasiado civilizado, demasiado frío, incluso el recibimiento caluroso de familiares y amigos le hacían sentir un estremecimiento que le erizaba la piel; su lugar estaba en esa sierra, alejada de todo, en medio de ese verde tropical junto al amor de su vida. Había perdido su rumbo hallándose ahora a la deriva sobre un mar de rostros en donde buscaba rasgos que correspondieran con los del objeto de su devoción, para sentirse una y otra vez decepcionada al no hacer concordar ninguno de ellos con la faz de su Fate, pues nada era comparable a ese ser único que le había arrebatado el alma. ¿Cómo reiniciar su vida? Si su vida había comenzado en aquella serranía, donde había tomado plena conciencia de que lo precedente era existir en la inconsciencia, ahora simplemente era imposible pretender cerrar un capitulo más para iniciar otro, pues constantemente estaba viviendo el recuerdo de su experiencia. Su trabajo le imponía ferozmente recordar cada detalle e imagen que amaba, todas ellas dejadas atrás y que le herían cada vez más en lo profundo; entonces se percató que era ella quién no dejaba descansar al recuerdo, pues en su escrito final sobre la investigación realizada encontró un constante: Fate. Ella aparecía en innumerables páginas del estudio e igualmente aparecía en incontables fotografías que había tomado durante su estancia. Muchas veces cuando caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, creía oír que el viento le traía su voz llamándola suavemente y hasta podía sentir el suave roce de sus dedos acariciando su piel, entonces abatida buscaba sin encontrar aquello por lo que suspiraba; ahora entendía perfectamente el término complemento pues se sentía incompleta, enamorarse podría pasarle muchas veces, pero amar sólo una y ella había dejado atrás al objeto de su amor, simplemente sin luchar por conservarlo. "Cómo te extraño..." se encontraba repitiéndose sin parar durante el día, pues durante la noche Fate venía en sueños a ella, pero sólo eso, sueños de recuerdos pasados que al despertar le dejaban un agujero que se iba tragando todo a su paso.

- ¿Por qué no regresas allá? - la sorprendió una tarde Graham con esta pregunta, el viejo podía leer en su rostro el asombro de Nanoha, - ¿Allá?... No tengo nada que hacer allá- respondió la pelirroja ante la cuestión.

- ¿ Y Fate?- preguntó incisivo el tutor?-

- No se de qué me hablas Gil-, el hombre rió de buena gana por la respuesta, el conocer por muchos años a su pupila y la experiencia, no le podían ocultar a sus ojos que su alumna tenía partida el alma en dos.

-Nanoha, mi niña, no nací ayer, además por más que trates de guardar esto, debo decirte que hasta tu trabajo lo dice, este grita a voces Testarossa en cada página- la pelirroja se sentía avergonzada, pues todo lo que Graham decía era verdad, su trabajo había tomado otros matices algo alejados de los que originalmente se habían proyectado. Entonces el hombre de cejas blancas y azules ojos la miró directamente y con todos sus años empezó a aconsejar a la joven -...Mira, sólo se puede amar solo una vez y si tu fuiste bendecida de ese modo, no debes perder la oportunidad, tienes que luchar por ella, mírate en mi espejo, ahora estoy viejo y solo, porque aún dándome cuenta de que tenía en mis manos esta oportunidad y simplemente la deje escapar. Hija mía, que a ti no te pase lo mismo, no dejes que el invierno llegue prematuramente a tu vida- le decía mientras le daba palmaditas de consuelo en el hombro. Nanoha lo observó a los ojos y en ellos encontró que lo que decía era sincero, que no había nada mas cierto que sus palabras en ese momento, simplemente verdad. En ese instante lágrimas tibias se empezaron a deslizar por sus mejillas, lágrimas que no podía contener pues desde su partida de la serranía no había derramado alguna, tragándose así el dolor de dejar lo que más amaba, ahora éstas lavaban su pena en los brazos del viejo Gil que la abrazaba en consuelo, - Ya no llores, regresa allá, por el trabajo no te preocupes... Replantea tu hipótesis... Pídele a Testarossa que te ayude - mencionó esto último guiñándole un ojo en complicidad - Aún hay tiempo para que termines, además... creo que eso no es lo importante.

Nanoha no lo pensó mas, tomaría la oportunidad, no perdería más el tiempo, el viejo Gil había tocado con sus palabras un punto sensible en su alma y esta vez lucharía por la mujer que amaba. Y sin pensar absolutamente en nada más que en Fate abordó el avión que la llevaría al país de cálida latitud, solo las nubes y la imagen de esos ojos que añoraba la acompañaban. Ahora todo era más sencillo, pues conocía el camino y llevaba la voluntad por lo alto, nada la detendría y el anhelo de ver a su adorada era el motor que la impulsaba. Con una idea fija llegó, sin importarle las exigencias que hacía a su cuerpo, continuo con su camino hasta llegar al pueblo de Xilitla. Esta vez no necesitaba ser guiada, conocía perfectamente la ruta que la llevaría a su amada; llegó sin ser anunciada y notó que el pueblo permanecía en su tiempo detenido entre la neblina y la serranía que lo rodeaba. Como pudo inició entonces el ultimo tramo de su travesía, conforme se acercaba a destino sentía el clamor de mil caballos galopándole en el pecho, la proximidad a su adoración se hacía manifiesta en cada latido que su corazón pronunciaba, en su mente la imagen fija de esos ojos que la desnudaban con la mirada y su voz llamándola por su nombre al oído. Ahora la distancia, el penoso camino y el cansancio eran factores sin importancia, detalles que no la detendrían y la tenacidad que estaba demostrando sería recompensada. Era algo que ambas merecían.

Caída la tarde Nanoha llegó a la cabaña y con emoción grito el nombre de su amada llamándole, pero no recibió respuesta entonces con desesperación ingresó al sitio, aun los últimos rayos de luz se filtraban por entre las rendijas de los muros desvencijados brindando al espacio con ese ambiente de semipenumbra que le fascinaba. Fate no se encontraba en el lugar, pero Nanoha pudo ver que las brazas de la estufa aun estaban tibias, entonces pensó que habría salido a realizar uno de sus recorridos de investigación. Con la vista recorrió los detalles de la cabaña, dibujándose en su rostro la satisfacción pues percibía que las cosas no habían cambiado, que estaban tal y como ella las había dejado algunos meses atrás, entonces se acerco al lecho que había compartido con Fate y tomó entre sus manos la almohada que era depositaria de los sueños de su amor. Sintió un profundo estremecimiento al percibir el aroma inconfundible de Fate en aquel objeto, en ese momento sonrió pues por fin había llegado a su casa, el antes vivido, la ciudad y los recuerdos no eran nada, aquí en la serranía tenia su hogar junto a la mujer que amaba sobre todas las cosas.

Para esos momentos la noche se había cernido por completo y la pelirroja salió a esperar que su mujer regresara, así entonces se acomodó en el pórtico de la cabaña y empezó a ajustar sus ojos a la oscuridad, sus oídos a los sonidos que tanto le gustaban y aguzó el olfato para deleitarse con el aroma dulzón de las flores nocturnas de esa selva. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la luz de la luna iluminara la tierra, filtrándose tímidamente por entre la exuberante vegetación y que las cigarras celebraran el regalo de la luna llena con cantos estridentes y continuos. Nanoha no pudo haber recibido un mejor recibimiento de esta naturaleza que la había conquistado, pero sabia que la bienvenida máxima se la daría su Fate al regresar. Estaba deseosa de que el tiempo avanzara con mayor rapidez para terminar con esta espera y ver así realizados sus sueños, tanto era su anhelo que sin darse cuenta empezó a distinguir a la distancia a Fate. La espesura de la vegetación no le permitía verla con claridad pero reconocía perfectamente su andar silencioso de su amada, entonces Nanoha se ubico en una zona del pórtico que estaba casi en completa oscuridad para ocultarse y sorprender a su rubia al llegar.

Cuando Fate alcanzó el claro descubierto, la luna la iluminó perfectamente y la palidez de la luz le otorgó un toque sobrenatural a su imagen, entonces desde su oscuro escondite Nanoha pronunció "¿dónde estaba mi corazón errante?..." . El sonido de su voz sobresalto a Fate, que con emoción abrió los ojos grandemente para tratar de ubicar el origen de aquella frase, reconocía perfectamente la tonalidad que había escuchado, pero no quería que otra vez la nostalgia le estuviera jugando una mala pasada y entonces aceleró el paso hacia el pórtico. Ahí fue recibida entre la oscuridad por esos brazos que conocía de memoria -Nanoha, Nanoha...- le decía al aferrarse con desesperación a ella mientras que ésta le cubría el rostro con besos; los cuadernos de anotación y los frascos con especímenes que Fate había recolectado por la tarde, junto con el bolso de lona todos rodaron por el suelo, liberando así a las luciérnagas cautivas. Nada importaba, solo Nanoha, a quién recorría con las manos para convencerse de que no era un sueño y que estaba ahí con ella. Se besaron con ansiedad, se dijeron te amo innumerables veces, bebieron sus lagrimas y se arroparon con sus brazos para recuperar el tiempo perdido y sanar la separación de la que habían sido objeto. Ahora la certeza de que nunca mas estarían lejos una de otra era una constante arrolladora que tranquilizaba a sus atormentados espíritus, entonces se juraron amor teniendo como testigos a la noche y al verde selva que siempre serían cómplices de esos amores entre amini tochtli y yectli tzontli, el conejo cazador y la hermosa mujer.

FIN

* * *

Weeeell momento de la verdad, veredicto? :)

Sé que les gustan más las historias cómicas pero mientras encuentro una que me parezca bien y pueda adaptarla... pues que mejor haha.

La "Sierra Gorda" abarca parte de mi Estado y de otros. He ido un par de veces y puedo asegurar que es bellísimo. No duden en ir si tienen la posibilidad ;)

Saludos!


End file.
